A Special Dinner
by The Lonegun Chicky
Summary: Mac and AJ have dinner


Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to Donald P. Bellisario.

A Special Dinner

01350 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Colonel, Commander, I'd like to see you in my office," Admiral AJ Chegwidden ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie and Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. said in unison. They followed the Admiral into his office.

"How are your cases coming?"

"Fine, Sir. Closing arguments are scheduled for tomorrow," Mac stated.

"Good. Then you wont mind some extra responsibilities."

"Sir?" Harm asked confused.

"The SecNav has ordered me to take a weeks vacation."

"Where are you headed?" 

"I'm not sure yet. I'm putting both of you in charge while I'm gone."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, one more thing. If there's an emergency, don't take matters into your own hands. Call me."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

"Aye, Aye, Sir." Harm and Mach went to attention then did an about face and exited the office. They didn't talk to one another until they reached Harm's Office.

"The Admiral's going on vacation," Harm said obviously stunned.

"I wonder how long it's been since he's taken more than a day off?" Mac asked.

"I don't know."

A few days later

01629 Zulu

Mary's Supermarket

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ stood in front of the pasta sauces trying to decide which kind he wanted. He finally picked one, then rounded the corner and ran right into someone. All of their items crashed to the floor.

"I'm sorry," AJ said as he started to pick things up.

"That's ok. Admiral?" AJ looked up at the person he had run into.

"Colonel...um..I.."

"It's ok, really," Mac reassured him. They finished picking up their things in silence.

"Umm..Colonel..I don't know if you want to.." AJ stammered.

"Yes?"

"Would you have dinner with me?" He asked. "Wait, you're probably busy or have some other-" He's cut off.

"I'd love to."

"So...um...tonight, my place 01930?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you then," AJ said as he backed into a shelf of pasta noodles and almost knocked it over. Mac began to laugh. "Bye."

"Bye." AJ went back to his shopping, but every few seconds he'd look towards the check out to see Mac.

When he arrived home he immediately started to get everything ready for his date. AJ made resoto, garlic bread, and a vegetable salad with home made ranch dressing. Soft music flowed from the stereo as he lit the match for the white candle that stood in the middle of the table.

As AJ blew out the match, Mac knocked on the door. He froze in place. "This is not the time to get cold feet," he whispered to himself. AJ shook his head and went to open the door. There she stood, in a long black dress with diamond studded earrings. "Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"Come in." When Mac entered the house her mind went to the last time she was here; the time when they almost kissed. "Dinner's almost ready," he said as he headed towards the kitchen. Mac admired how he moved when he walked. She had noticed it when they were at work, but it stood our more when he was in civilian clothes.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Could you get my that hot pad that's on the cupboard, please?"

"Sure." She hands it to him and their hands briefly touch. Mac then helps him put the food on the table.

"So did you win your case?" AJ asked.

"Yes. He received a dishonorable discharge." They continued to talk about work throughout dinner. "You have a little bit of dressing on your chin," Mac stated.

"Where?"

"Here, I'll get it." Mac reached across the table with her napkin and gently wiped away the dressing.

"Thank you." After dinner, Mac helped AJ clean up.

"Thank you for dinner," Mac stated as they stood by the front door.

"I'll walk you to your car," AJ offered. Together they stepped outside and walked side by side until they reached Mac's car.

"I had a good time," Mac stated.

"So did I."

"Goodnight." Mac opens the car door.

"Sarah." Mac lifts her eyes to his. He moves closer to her as he takes a hold of her hands. They lean in for a kiss, but a clash of thunder followed by a down pour stops them. "You're not driving home in this weather," AJ comments as they run back to the house. He looks at her. "I'll get you some dry clothes." He comes back a few minutes later with a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt for Mac. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Mac headed to the bathroom to chance. She loved the way the clothes smelled of him; the sent of his cologne clings to the fabric. Mac exited the bathroom to find AJ, in dry clothes, standing by the front windows.

"I don't think it's going to let up any time soon," he says as he turns to face her. "The clothes fit alright?"

"Yeah." Another flash of lightning swept across the sky. The rumble of the thunder shook the house. The lights flickered then went out.

"Damnit," AJ whispered. He went in search for the candle that was used for dinner, but stumbled over the end table and ran into Mac. She grabbed a hold of his arm to steady him. He thanked her then continued to make his way to the kitchen. AJ came back minutes later with the candle light dancing across his face. He noticed that Mac had taken a seat on the sofa as he walked the length of the room to the fire place.

He put on a few logs then say down beside Mac. They watched the flames spread from one log to another like small children playing leapfrog on a summer day. After twenty minutes, AJ reached for her hand.

"AJ." He turned to look at her. She opened her mouth to say something but he put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet. He leaned forward slowly, his lips slightly parted. Mac did the same. Their lips lightly touched and with more strength they ended their kiss. With his free hand, AJ touched her cheek and kissed her again. After their second kiss, Mac scooted closer to AJ. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms. 

They awoke the next morning to sun light pouring in through the windows. AJ looked won at Mac and smiled. He gave her a quick kiss.

"You want some coffee?" He questioned.

"Sure." He kissed her again and then disappeared into the kitchen. Mac decided to see how much damage the stormed had caused. Only one little tree branch was laying in the front yard.

AJ came outside ten minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee. He set them down on the wooden bench that was placed beneath the front windows. Mac didn't realize that AJ had returned until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"We should do this more often," he whispered in her ear.

"How is everyone going to react to us being together, AJ?"

"They're just going to have to deal with it, Sarah." With those words, he spun her around to face him and kissed her tenderly.


End file.
